jedi_trainingfandomcom-20200213-history
Did You Know That...
101 useless but interesting facts. Did You Know? 101 just about useless but fun to know facts #a pencil can make a line as long as 35 miles #the world’s yougest parents became parents in 1910, at the age of 9 and 8 years old #the Earth weighs approximately 6,588,000,000,000,000,000 tons #in 1984, the American airlines saved $40,000 dollars by eliminating one olive from the food they served to first class #you travel very slightly faster through time when you move further away from a gravitational force #the average goldfish has a memory span of 3 seconds #buttermilk has no butter in it #common pests such as roaches can be found inside most Americans’ bodies #every year, about 1,600 people in New York City are bitten by other people #it costs three cents to print one dollar bill #''King Kong''was Adolf Hitler’s favorite movie #it takes 63,000 trees to print one edition of the New York Times #Leonardo DaVinci was dyslexic, and sometimes wrote backwards #in Japan, there are square watermelons #there are, in fact, red pandas #every year, there are about 40,000 toilet-related injuries in the United States #ten people every year are killed by vending machines #Elvis Presley got a “C” in his eighth grade music class #Michael Jordan was cut from his high school basketball team #the average American eats McDonalds over 1,800 times during their lifetime #most dreams only last between 5 and 20 minutes #in France, it is legal to marry a dead person #termites eat wood twice as fast as normal when they are listening to heavy metal music #the opposite sides of a dice cube always add up to 7 #there are no words in the English language that rhyme with orange, purple, or month #e is the most frequently used letter in the alphabet, and q is the least used #it was illegal to sell ET dolls in France because in France there is a law against selling dolls without human faces #in Iceland, it is considered an insult to tip at a restaurant #Google got its name from the word googol, which is the number 1 followed by 100 zeros #McDonalds salads contain 60% more fat than their burgers, provided it has crutons and dressing #according to US laws, a beer commercial cannot show a person actually drinking beer #the word “set” has the most definitions out of any word in the English language- over 100 #chocolate, especially dark choclate, contains antioxidants, which can assist in fighting heart and blood diseases #former president Franklin Pierce was arrested during his term for running over an old lady on his horse #the toothpick is the object most frequently choked upon by Americans #the only 15 letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is “uncopyrightable” #there are 13,092 forks, knives, and spoons in the White House #the most common name in the world is Mohammed #during his or her lifetime, the average American will grow 590 miles of hair #the furthest recorded distance for projectile vomiting is 27 feet #there are three golf balls on the moon #the most pushups ever performed in one day was 46,001 #the most common time for a bank robbery is on Friday, between 9 and 11 AM #the least common time for a bank robbery is Wednesday, between 3 and 6 PM #it is estimated that at any one time, 0.7% of the world’s population is drunk #honey is the only food that will never spoil #you are more likely to get attacked by a cow than a shark #9 out of 10 victims of lightning strikes survive #the dot over the letter i is called a “tittle” #the piece of plastic on the end of a shoelace is called an “aglet” #the height of your head is 1/8 the height of your body #there have been numerous cases of turkeys looking up at the sky during rainstorms and drowning as a result #most tropical marine fish could live inside a tank filled with human blood #the first hard drive available for the Apple II had a storage capacity of only 5 megabytes #a man once sued his doctor because he survived his cancer longer than the doctor predicted #a toothbrush within 6 feet of a toilet can get airborne bacteria when the toilet is flushed #the world’s oldest piece of chewing gum is over 9,000 years old #elephants are the only land creatures other than humans that can cry #about 25% of the energy your body uses is used by your brain #more fish swim in the Amazon River than in the Atlantic Ocean #shrimp undergo natural sex changes during their life- often multiple times #the name of the hole in a pencil sharpener is a “chuck” #the video game Manhunt was so violent that it has the distinction of being the first ever video game banned from New Zealand #only 1% of the American population can lick their elbow #it would take you over 3,000 years to count from 1 to 1 trillion #1 out of 26 American can’t walk backwards #a mayfly is born, gives birth, and dies in only one day #in Germany, highways don’t have speed limits #Mel Blanc, the voice actor for Bugs Bunny, was allergic to carrots #Walt Disney, maker of Mickey Mouse, was afraid of mice #Mickey Mouse, contrary to popular belief, was not Disney’s original mascot- the original mascot was named Oswald the Lucky Rabbit; however, Disney lost the rights for Oswald in 1928 to NBC/Universal #the longest word in the world is 1,185 letters long #more people in the world drink goat’s milk than cow’s milk #there is a city named “Rome” on every continent #Europe is the only continent without a desert (Antarctica is a desert tundra) #there are enough Lego bricks in the world for every person in the world to receive 53 bricks #only 55% of Americans know that the sun is a star #80% of millionaires drive used cars #the first product to have a bar code was Wrigleys gum #the first book ever printed with a printing press was the Bible #the Bible is also the most widely read and best selling book in the world #you inhale around 700,000 of your own skin flakes every day #most of the time, you breathe through only one nostril at a time #“dreamt” is the only word in the English language to end in “mt” #studies have shown that when you are thinking up a lie, you tend to look up and to the left (upper left) #Californiahas issued at least 6 drivers licences to people named Jesus Christ #the estimated number of M&Ms sold each day in the United States alone is 200 million #a man named Ernest Vincent Wright wrote a novel, Gadsby, which contains over 50,000 words- none of which contain the letter e #23% of all photocopier faults worldwide are caused by people sitting on them and photocopying their butts #in Scrabble, the most valuable word you can spell is “quartzy” #the longest amount of time anyone went to jail for playing a video game was one month, when a man was arrested for playing Tetris on his mobile phone while on an airplane #18% of the US population cannot roll their tongue into a “U” shape #no matter how hard you may try, it is impossible for you to kill yourself by holding your breath #suicide statistics have shown that Monday is the favorite day for self destruction #the US has 6 flags on the moon; they are all made of cloth or nylon, but have a wire frame around them to make it look like they’re flapping- if they didn’t have this frame, they would simply hang limp (no wind on the moon…) #hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobiais the fear of long words #American car horns beep in the tone of “F” #in Chinese, “Coca Cola” translates to “make mouth happy” #the mosquito causes the most deaths out of any insect #the lighter was invented before the match #''Ben-Hur'', The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, and Titanic have earned more academy awards than any other movie- 11 Wow, you made it all the way to the bottom? You've got a lot of time on your hands!